1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus for developing an object to be processed (hereinafter referred to as a `target object`) such as a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photo-resist processing step in manufacturing a semiconductor, for example, a resist film is formed by coating a resist solution on the surface of a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as a `wafer`). A predetermined pattern is then exposed upon the wafer, and the wafer is developed with a developing solution. A developing apparatus has been used to perform such developing process.
Generally, a developing apparatus has a spin chuck and a nozzle for supplying a developing solution. The spin chuck rotates a wafer while holding it by vacuum. The developing solution supply nozzle moves to a predetermined position above the spin chuck. The supply nozzle is longer than the diameter of the wafer and has a header shape. Discharge ports are arranged along a line at the bottom of the supply nozzle.
In order to supply the developing solution upon the wafer using such developing solution supply nozzle, the supply nozzle must first move to a predetermined position above the wafer held by the spin chuck, a position overlapping with the diameter of the wafer. The developing solution is then supplied to the developing solution supply nozzle. The supply nozzle discharges the developing solution from the discharge ports upon the wafer, while the wafer is rotated for more than a half turn so that the developing solution is equally supplied to the entire surface of the wafer.